


Between Two Worlds

by Legend_of_Avalon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend_of_Avalon/pseuds/Legend_of_Avalon
Summary: Lily thought she knew who she was, but now she is not certain of anything anymore with memories of a past life coming to haunt her. But these happened on an infinitely distant world in a past so far away that it can't possibly affect her life now,right?





	1. Dream of the Past

 

It was late at night, Lily had yet again slipped into the blissful embrace of the sleep. But tonight she had yet again another dream, a special type of dream. They had started after she got pregnant, some would say they were merely the results of her hormones or stress, or something of the same sort. But those dreams were different from normal ones, because Lily was conscious, and they felt so real, as if she had actually lived them before. actually almost in control of her body. Or at least it seemed to be her body, and yet it wasn't.

Whenever she looked down she would see nothing but silver metal painted white and red, a robotic body that was completely alien, out of this world. And yet, she felt at ease in it; it felt like this body was really hers. Nothing out of place, everything felt familiar, like it had always been this way since she was born. This felt as natural as being made of flesh and bones.

She even knew her surrounding, the city of Kaon , it looked like a vision straight out of a science fiction movie to her when she was awake, but now in those dreams it was so real, and familiar, nothing abnormal, everything being just the city's usual. But as wonderful as it would seem for some, she hated those dreams, because they would always turn into nightmares as she was faced with the reality of her life on this planet named Cybertron, during what the inhabitants called the "Golden Age".

Her name was Red Alert,from what she understood that name was given to her due to her temperament, she worked as a medic for the miners, and everyday she would see mechs and femmes who were pushed beyond their limits, forced to work like slaves, they would arrive in her medical ward in various states of harms or exhaustion. Lily had thought she had already seen a lot with the crimes of the Deatheaters, but the mines of Kaon... it was hell, a whole new level of nightmare. There were no other words for that.

Dark, insanitary,dangerously unstable in some places. How many cybertronian she had seen offlining while she tried her best to save them? She had lost the count, just as she had shed all the tears she had. Oh she tried her best,but the equipment she had at her disposal was not sufficient, she didn't have even half the equipment that the most backwater clinic would have. It was infuriating to her, and eventually, at night, despair came to visit her, whenever she was unable to do anything as her patients agonized. She sighed as she tried to drown her pain in high grade energon, she already started to feel dizzy from the drink, but as disgusting as it was, it was the only thing that allowed her to keep going, to make the pain go away for a little while.

She sighed heavily as she sat down on the chair of her desk, in her "office" if that dark and damp room could be called that. The door opened again causing her to hide the high grade, and rapidly turn around, she knew who it was and she did not want him to see her like that.

A smile graced her face as a tall silver mech walked in "Well well, look who's there. Our great champion, Megatronus, defender of the low castes" she said playfully trying to act as normal as possible.

Megatronus smirked "You haven't lost that humor of yours? Good, so I suppose everything was alright" he said with a chuckle, though he couldn't help but notice the smell of high grade which made his smile turn into a frown. He hated that scent, it was the smell of despair that ate at all the low class cybertronians who got drunk to forget their pains, it was the smell of decadence and defeat.

Alert's smile suddenly became a forced one, a fake one, a mask to hide pain and despair, as she had noticed that Megatronus had caught the smell of the high grade she had been hiding, she felt really shameful, but sometimes she just couldn't do anything else "Well I don't have much of choice, seeing the way things are...I may as well laugh as much as I can" she said her mask shattering after receiving a piercing look from Megatronus, he had seen right through her, she had never been good at lying or concealing things,especially not from him. It was kind of hard to hide anything from your sparkmate.

He pulled her closer, and she felt a soothing warmth in her chasis as her sparkbeat began to slowly match that of the gladiator. "I'm sorry, it's just...we lost five other miners...they uncovered a huge colony of scraplets, two were devoured, and the three other...I couldn't save them...the damages were already critical..." a lone drop of coolant fell from her right optic as her frame shook with anger She was angry at herself for being so useless and weak "I am sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this, especially in front of you. After all you and the resistance are the only ones who actually do something"

The optics of the gladiator shone with sadness "Red, you shouldn't feel that way, you are doing a lot with what you have, clearly another medic would have gave up. You, you kept working here saving as many lives as you could, you also helped our resistance movement. Not many would take the risk of getting caught, if you had been caught repairing us you would have been arrested and and thrown in jail without even a proper trial. It's for the ones like you that we fight, for a society that will finally treat us all as equals." he took a deep breath "Anyway, I'd like you to come with me to meet our new recruit"

The warmth Red felt in her chassis helped her fight off her tears. She nodded "Thank you" she took a deep breath and smiled again, a weak but genuine smile "So, who is this new ally of the Resistance that seem so important"

Megatronus chuckled feeling a little better now that he could feel in his spark that Red was at peace "An archivist from Iacon" he answered.

"Archivist? a middle caste mech?' Red asked she didn't really understood what was so important about a simple archivist.

The gladiator chuckled "An archivist yes, but one with connections in the high-castes, and who could bring us very influential allies to support our cause." he answered with a smirk.

"Well we shouldn't make him wait, it's a long way from Iacon to Kaon" was the last thing that Lily heard before waking up from this strange dream.

The witch stood careful to not wake up her husband as she stood up, she went downstairs to prepare an infusion. She was really confused about this dream and what she felt, it was as if she had truly lived all these events, in another life, in another era long gone. She reached within herself, to her magical core, that felt so remarkably similar to the spark Red Alert had, then she froze as she prodded her core and felt something. She found the bonds, the bonds that Red had formed during her life, One to her twin brother and one to her mate.

Lily bit her lower lip in anxiousness as understanding dawned upon her: Red Alert and her, they are one and the same. She couldn't help but tentatively prod the bonds , trying to feel and know if Megatronus and her brother were alive and well, after all Cybertronians could live for eons. That's when it happened ,she felt it, felt them, they were alive, here on this planet, and had felt her reaching out to them through the bonds they had believed gone. Lily could suddenly feel a hundred of questions aimed at her over the bonds, and raw emotions: surprise,disbelief,relief,worry, a real storm of emotions.

Lily was about to answer when she realized what she was doing and was horrified, she quickly stopped everything and silenced the bonds. She took a deep breath, and tried to hold back her tears, but found she couldn't, they ran down her face as quiet muffled sobs escaped her as she sat down on the couch. She felt horrible for what she had just done, giving false hopes to persons who had lost someone very important in their lives . It was even worde in Megatronus' case, she couldn't show herself as she was now, human, with a new family, married with another man, pregnant with his son. No, Red Alert was dead, she was Lily Potter né Evans, and no one else, she would have to live with it. She couldn't go back to her old life, nothing could give it back not even her magic. "I'm sorry..." was all she could say. She repeated it over and over, and eventually a revelation dawned upon her, Red Alert was not dead, she was very much alive. Her emotions, her memories, everything was there, even the bonds she created, all were there within Lily, they were one and the same without doubt.

Pain didn't want to go away, it only went crescendo as more of Red Alert's memories assaulted Lily who was now curling into a fetal position ,and one was particularly strong and vivid, the death of Red Alert.

It was a particularly violent one. Part of the mine had collapsed and she had rushed to save the miners , she had seen one miner who was still alive ,stuck under the boulders. She had approached to get him out of there but as she walked to him the rest of the tunnel collapsed on top of her. Her death was a long agonizing one as her energon bled from her body , and the worst par of it was when she felt that within her , a life was slowly fading away. Yes, as she died she realized she was carrying, and that not only her life was ending, but also one that had not even started causing her even more pain and despair.

Lily bit down on her lower lip so hard it bled, she reached for her belly, scared of losing her child like Red had. The idea was terrifying for her, but as she cried she felt a soft warm feeling. Another bond , a bond to her son, that felt strangely familliar. And then she realized that memories and bonds were not the only thing she still had of her previous life, the spark she had carried was there, and now belonged to her yet to be born son.

A small sad smile appeared on her face, maybe this time she and her child would have a better life, but she still couldn't help but worry for her past mate.

Soon she fell asleep ,exhausted by those intense emotions.

Jasper, Nevada,Autobot Base

Ratchet was frantic, he had been working on his synthetic energon formula when he had felt hid bond to his twin reconnect. She was alive, somewhere on this planet! He typed furiously on his keyboard trying to find a signal, a transmission, anything that could lead him to his sister.

Optimus walked to the medic , he had been staying up way too late which had the autobot leader worry "Is everything alright old friend? you seem worried"

"Optimus, Red is alive! she is here! somewhere on this planet!" the frantic medic exclaimed.

The prime's optics widened out of surprise staring at the medic "Ratchet this is impossible, she was buried alive in the mines, all of us saw her dead frame, me ,you, Megatron. There is simply no way for her to be alive, and why would she be here of all places?" he asked with disbelief.

"Optimus, I wouldn't be trying anything if I was not absolutely sure! I felt our bond reconnect! she is here, just...blocking me for some reason. Maybe because she doesn't want me to get in danger for her, but...if she is truly alive...I have to do something" the medic said, the pain and guilt in his optics was obvious. Ratchet had always regretted the fact he had left his sister do what she wanted and go to Kaon. He had always been against the idea, he knew something bad would eventually happen, but she was so determined to go to this pit of Unicron to try and save as many lives as she could.

Optimus looked at his friend with confusion, he didn't know what to think or say. The leader was now deep in his thoughts, the possibility that Red Alert was alive was something he hadn't expected, he hadn't known the femme for long, but he agreed that she was a remarkable person; brave and strong ready to do anything to help those who needed her help. And above all she was the sister of a friend who had stood by his side for longer than any of the Autobots. Ratchet had been with him through thick and thin, Optimus knew that he owed him this much "Very well old friend, keep searching,and warn me when you have found a lead"

Ratchet smiled he was full of gratitude , he knew this wasn't a priority , and yet Optimus granted him this one favor. He went back to work, he needed to find Red and quick, for if he knew she was alive, it was very unlikely he was the only one.

 _Somewhere in Earth's orbit_ on board of the Nemesis

Megatron suddenly awoke from his recharge, a rather restless one.

His right servo reached for his chest, over his spark. He had felt it, felt her, she was there! Red was alive all this time! She was there for a few seconds, and then she was gone again. The Decepticon warlord couldn't believe she was alive, it had to be some sort of cruel trick,an illusion, and yet...he knew it wasn't.

He left his room and went to the bridge "Soundwave!"

The spymaster wordlessly stood to attention ready to receive his lord's order. And though he let none of it appear, he was surprised by what he was seeing. He had known the Decepticon leader for long enough to know his body language. And the way he stood indicated he was agitated by many emotions at once.

"I want you to scan this planet for Red Alert's signature!"

This time Soundwave was unable to contain his surprise and tilted his head in confusion, Red Alert was dead, but he knew better than second guess Megatron when he was in such a state and did as he was told. Scanning the entire planet took long minutes which felt agonizing to Megatron. And finally when the results arrived he felt his spark sink, nothing, not even the smallest signal.

The warlord shook his helm, this couldn't be right, he knew she was there, she had too"I want you to collect all that you can, track any possible trace of her on this wretched rock! Stay alert at all time and warn me when you have found something!" he snarled as he glared at the planet on the screen.

Red Alert was somewhere on this planet. He didn't knew what kept her from him, but he'll find her, even if he has to burn this entire planet in order to do so, nothing would stop him from finding her, nothing and no one. He swore on his spark that he would have her back by his side as she was meant to be, and that whoever was keeping her from him would pay dearly for it.


	2. Fateful Night

Lily had been uneasy in the following months, she knew that both Ratchet and Megatronus were looking for her, it didn't help that her son was the possible savior of the magical world. Dumbledore had told her and James, but also her friends the Longbottoms of the prophecy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_ _but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other_ _for neither can live while the other survives"_

A cold shudder went down Lily's spine, both families had went into hiding as they had both defied the dark and had a son born at the end of July. But Lily knew it was her Harry, her son, who was the one the prophecy spoke off. For the "power the Dark Lord knows not" she had a feeling of knowing what it was.

Whenever she could be alone she experimented with her spark, seeing what she could do with it. And she discovered she could revert to being Red Alert, transforming in a way that was almost like that of an animagus. So if she could transform like this because she still had her spark...her son would certainly be able to do it too, in due time.

The redhead was almost sure of it, it couldn't be Neville, it was Harry. After all there had to be a reason for all of this,she never believed in destiny be it in this life or her previous one,but she couldn't help the feeling that all of this, her reincarnation, the fact she was reborn carrying a child with the same spark she had lost when she was Red Alert, all of this happened with just the right timing,she only hoped she could protect her son. The prophecy was unclear on how this war would end, it only said that Harry had the power to vanquish Voldemort, not that he would vanquish him. That hint of doubt was more than enough to have her worried.

She felt the bonds that still linked her spark to her brother and her mate, she was hesitating. She knew that neither Ratchet or Megatronus would refuse helping her in her time of need,but still, she was so different now. And she was afraid, what would the reaction of the wizarding community to these aliens, and more importantly could they withstand the killing curse? She had noticed how much bigger she was as Red Alert and how easy it would be to consider human not much more threatening than a mice, if the killing curse worked against cybertronians, it wouldn't take much for them to get killed, and she didn't want to take the risk to endanger peoples dear to her. Her son and husband, Remus and Sirius, and god only knew how many more of her friends, were already in danger. That was already too many persons she cared about who could die, she would not add Ratchet and Megatronus to the list.

She smiled as she looked at her son who was peacefully sleeping in his cradle, she wished this could last forever, this peaceful moment of pure joy. She slowly went downstairs, and was met with the sight of a terrified James Potter. She felt her heart clench, something terrible was about to happen.

"Lily, he is here! go and protect Harry, I'll do my best to distract him" were the last words she would hear from the man as she immediately rushed back upstair, she couldn't even take the time to spare another glance to her husband as she knew there was nothing she could do for him.

She knelt in front of Harry's cradle and began to whisper an incantation, she stopped for a second as she heard James scream, a scream she knew all to well. That particular scream of agony ripped from a victim by the killing curse. She immediately resumed the incantation, she couldn't afford to lose the time James gained for her at the cost of his life.

Then instinctively without really being able to control it, she reached out for the bonds she has to her mate and brother they were close, they had somehow found her! She knew her sacrifice would save Harry from Voldemort, but what about other death eaters? that thought stopped her, it would not work against them, only Voldemort would be left unable to touch Harry, the others would be able to kill him, something that neither her or the headmaster had seemingly thought about until now. She made a quick decision as she heard the steps of the Dark Lord closing in.

Lily called for help over the bonds as she grabbed her son holding him firmly, and as Voldemort burst in the room, she threw herself out the window using a quick cushioning charm to not get harmed as she hit the ground. She stood up and turned into her cybertronian form carefully holding her son in one servo. As she did, she kept calling for help over the bonds hoping that someone would arrive in time. She was about to go into alt-mode to get away before being struck by the struck by a familiar green lightning bolt, the killing curse. She felt pain course through her body, it was even worst than the Cruciatus curse, she fell to the ground, energon leaking from several spots of her body, the energy had coursed through her ravaging her frame from the inside, she was alive, but barely.

_Meanwhile..._

Ratchet was forcing his engine as much as he could, Optimus and the the other members of team prime right behind him, he had finally managed to find Red. He knew she was in this town but it had been hard to find her as her signature was barely detectable, as if something was jamming the signal. But right now his Spark was beating furiously , his sister was in danger, she had called for help and he was beyond worried, as he felt pain unlike anything he had before. He had to act fast, she was dying, again! It was a nightmare feeling this a second time. the medic pushed the limits of his alt-mode, he had to save her consequences for his health be damned!

At the same time Megatron arrived near the Potter's house with Soundwave by his side, they had followed the Red Alert's signature that the spymaster had finally found after extensively scanning the planet, it had been hard getting past the interference of unknown origin that masked her exact location but he managed it. And as they arrived Megatron received the call for help, he rushed toward were his sparkmate was supposed to be, he would not fail her a second time, and whoever threatened her would pay dearly for it. And once he found her, he was faced with a scene so surreal that he could barely believe what he saw.

One of those insects, "humans" they called themselves if he remembered correctly, transformed and assumed the shape of his sparkmate, and there was no mistake , he could tell thanks to the bond that it was her and not some sort of illusion or his weakened mind playing a cruel trick on him. As he was about to call out for her she was struck by a flow of energy that looked like a green lightning bolt, she fell to the ground.

"NO!" Rage filled the eyes of the decepticon warlord as he glared murderously at the source of the attack, a human clad in black robes.

Voldemort smirked as he had taken down the mudblood girl, she had surprised him with this transformation of hers, such an intriguing talent. Now he would never know what this was, too bad she was too stubborn for her own well-being. Now he needed to dispose of the only being that threatened his reign. But as he approached the dying witch, or whatever she had turned into, he heard a shout filled with pure rage and pain. He turned around, and the last thing he saw was a titan of metal aiming a sort of arm cannon at him, he died, vaporized by a blast of energon.

Megatron quickly rushed to his mate's side as he saw her lying in a puddle of her own energon "Red, Red! Please, say something, anything"

Lily was barely conscious and struggled to stay conscious as she found herself gazing at a mech she could barely recognized. Red optics, scars all over his face plates, an insignia she had never seen on his chest. "M-Megatronus?" she asked weakly, blinking in confusion. it was hard to stay conscious, all of her frame hurt so much, it was hard to focus.

He nodded feeling somewhat uncertain as it had been eons since anyone called him by his old designation "Yes, I am here, hold on...I'll save you...I won't lose you again" he state holding her firmly , holding back tears that threaten to flow. he couldn't believe he was about to his mate, again. the same nightmare all over again, except this time she was expiring right in front of him, and it looked like he couldn't do anything.

And then when things couldn't seem to get worse the Autobots arrived. Ratchet was the first to come out of his alt-mode rushing toward his sister, but he froze when he noticed who was holding her "You! How could you?! your own mate! you truly are the worst pitspawn of Unicron this universe has ever seen!" he yelled his voice filled with more rage and hatred than ever before, his entire frame was shaking with uncontrollable rage as he pulled his blades out ready to fight. The other memebers of Team Prime were shocked to see the medic like this, they had never seen him that way before, but they could understand seeing how it was his sister that was there dying in Megatron's arms.

Then shock made itself visible on the faceplates of Arcee,Bulkhead and Bumblebee who asked the same question "Sparkmate?!" they asked in perfect sync.

Optimus shook his head "I'll explain later, now is not the time" he told them, he had been the only one beside Ratchet to know , and he kept it that way.

Megatron glared back with the same intensity enraged that someone had the gall of accusing him of putting his own mate in this state "Keep that mouth of yours shut! How can you even conceptualize for a second that I would harm her!" he then looked at Soundwave "the ground bridge, now!" he barked out.

Ratchet was taken aback by the reply but quickly regained his composure "You are taking her nowhere! You already proved you couldn't protect her!Twice!" he roared.

"Oh really?! And you! if I had not arrived you would have found her lifeless husk, her aggressor would have finished her off!" The warlord argued before glaring at hi spymaster "Soundwave I think I gave you an order!" he said not seeing the bridge's vortex anywhere.

Ratchet lowered his head , it hurt him to know that again he wasn't there for her when she needed him "It doesn't matter anymore , let met at least treat her! we can't leave her like this"

Megatron huffed "No thanks, Knock Out can do it" he replied gritting his dentas , then once again he looked at Soundwave getting very impatient.

"You think I will let my sister in the servos of a mech who kills more than he saves!" the autobot medic shot back.

Megatron was about to reply ,but as he was about to retaliate the silent mech behind him did something that no one expected, he spoke, or rather shouted "ENOUGH! Stop arguing! Red Alert is dying! And if we move her it will kill her! We don't have the luxury to refuse the Autobot's help"

Megatron was too shocked to reply, he had never thought that Soundwave would break his vow of silence, and to defy him to top it all, it left him speechless. It seemed so out of character.

Soundwave became silent again after this, he had reacted this way because he knew that he had to do something drastic something that the his lord would be unable to shrug off, breaking his oath of silence was something he was never expected to do, but he was doing it for Megatron's well being. He had sworn a complete loyalty to the decepticon warlord and for him that meant protecting Megatron, even if it was against himself.

Optimus finally decided to speak up "He is right, please Megatron, see reason. She needs to be treated now" the autobots leader added pleadingly.

The decepticon leader looked at his hated nemesis in the optics, those sad optics, the same optics the naive, and too kind Orion had the day he had witnessed with Megatron the death of Red Alert. It brought back all of those depressing and painful memories he had locked away.

**_ -flashback- _ **

It had been four solar cycle since the funerals of Red Alert, Orion was worried since he hadn't seen Megatron during that time. The gladiator had locked himself away, and had been seeing no one and didn't even come out from what he was told. The moral of the resistance was slowly going down, and this was not good at all, everything that Megatronus had fought to build could collapse without him. But more than that, Orion was worried by what the gladiator could do left on his own like this. And when he finally walked in the living quarters of the resistance leader, he was horrified.

The silver mech was there sitting in the middle of a ravaged room, having obviously lashed out at all that he could find, and to Orion's horror that included himself, if the dents and tears in his frame were any indication. There was even some energon on the ground, indicating that he had even damaged himself enough to bleed. And what worried the archivist further was that during this whole time the gladiator had not refueled.

Orion sat next to the mourning mech, not breathing a word. Eventually Megatronus was the one to break the silence "Orion...leave me alone" he said not even looking at his friend, his optics kept shut, not even moving the slightest.

Orion shook his helm "No...I won't watch from afar while you are destroying yourself. None of this was your fault, and she certainly wouldn't want to see you that way." he replied but his only answer was more silence "I'll stay as long as it takes, besides many peoples here believes in you...just like she did."

Megatron looked at the young middle cast mech, his optics finally open. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to answer something, but he couldn't find his voice. that last sentence made him rethink several things. He soon looked around for the first time, taking in the ravaged scenery of his room, and then himself, and soon he was disgusted with himself,. "Yes if Red was here she would be yelling at me, and knocking some sense in that processor of mine..." he said with a chuckle that sounded weak and bitter "You are right, I made a promise to everyone here...and I'll fulfill it because that's what she would want"

Orion smiled hesitantly, his friend was still broken inside, on the path to recovery, but still deeply wounded, which might leave a scar that would never go away.

**_ -flashback- _ **

"Very well..." he said letting the autobot medic approach and begin the much need repairs.

Ratchet had a bad feeling so he had brought some equipment just in case, and he had been right. As he was sealing her wounds, the femme looked at him, she was still fighting to stay conscious "Br-brother?" she asked.

The medic smiled warmly nodding "It's okay Red, I'm there, everything will be alright..." whatever else he was about to say died in his vocal processor when the sound of a baby's cries were heard. Ratchet and Megatron looked at Lily questioningly as they noticed the human baby in her servo for the first time.

She chuckled "I suppose this require some explanations...this is...my son" she looked at Megatron "And before you ask..." she let out a pained groan as Ratchet was fixing a sensitive part of her left arm "...it is **our** son, yes the very same I have been carrying. Just reach out for the bond...if you can't believe it"

Megatron closed his optics and reached out for the little baby with his spark, and yes, as surprising as it was, the bond was there. Little Harry's spark was without doubt the one born from the merging of his and Red Alert's. How it could have found its way in the body of an organic creature was beyond him, then again he had seen Red with his own optics in what appeared to be an organic alt-mode. So that mean that in due time this little one should be able to transform like his carrier. This was a real emotional roller-coaster for the decepticon warlord, first his spark-mate is alive but nearly offlines, then he discover their sparkling is there too, he had to fight to stay in control and not let his emotions out in front of his nemesis, for even in such moment or relief and joy he wouldn't allow himself to be weak in front of Orion...no Optimus Prime, that traitor isn't worth the name of the one he called brother, the one who stole the only goal and purpose he had left after losing Red.

Ratchet was shocked so once he was done treating his sister he scanned the human sparkling and yes there was no mistake, he had a spark "How can this be possible?"

Lily sighed "It is difficult to explain...I don't know how, but I have lived here on this planet not remembering anything until now...I was like...reborn one could say..." she struggled to find her words to describe her situation that was rather unique. After all no matter what species you are from, you usually don't come back from death, unless favored by Primus himself.

"It doesn't matter, what matter is we are together, and this time I won't let go of you ever again...the both of you" Megatron said as he helped her to stand up and looked at the small human infant that his mate held so carefully

Lily smiled gently as she leaned in her sparkmate's touch, then she noticed the distress in her brother's eyes as Megatron held her close "Sure but...why are you and Ratchet acting so hostile to one another?" she asked finally touching the sore point.

Ratchet grimaced looking away, not wanting to tell the truth to his sister. Indeed,how one would explain to their sibling that their beloved,the sire of their sparkling; had become a tyrant who was responsible for a massive war that left their world dead and their race dying, fighting over what little energon was left in the known universe and was even now threatening the planet she had a whole new life on, threatening her possible new friends and family.

Megatron didn't dare to look in his mate's optic as a gut-wrenching feeling of fear sunk deep inside of him. One way or another Red Alert would learn the truth, and he didn't knew whether he'd lose her or...it terrified him. The very idea of losing her that way...more than her death; he feared her hatred. He didn't want to lose her that way, it would hurt even more if she had died again.

"Well will someone explain? And why is everyone upgraded with weapon and combat armor?" Lily asked as she had finally noticed that her brother's plating was thicker than she remembered. No one dared to answer the question "Will someone answer me?!"


End file.
